


A Relaxing Bath for Two-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 3

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: The Love Bug (1997)
Genre: Alcohol, Knight Rider Nerds, M/M, Romantic bubble bath, Takes place in 1983
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: Since their little office sexcapade, probably maybe a week, Simon Moore the 3rd and Rupert still have been acting at work like just boss and employer, but, when Simon takes a bubble bath and starts feeling lonely, I decides to call upon Rupert to make him feel less lonely.I wish I could edit the rating, this one isn't so lewd as the other one. I mean they're naked, but they don't do anything dirty. Infact they're actually fairly clean. (Horrible bath pun)previous chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668854/chapters/442732937next chapter https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301578Also special thanks to my bestie, Carlos, Kind Hearted Leader of Chickens





	A Relaxing Bath for Two-The Love Bug fanfic SimonxRupert pt 3

Simon Moore arrived home one mid March evening. Another long day at the office, but at least Rupert made his day better. Tomorrow would be his next formula 1 race, and while his personal mechanics were making sure the car was up to scratch, he was trying to relax. The greying Scotsman changed into his monogrammed bathrobe, and headed to his master bathroom. It was an enormous bathroom, with lavish amenities such as; a latrine behind a short wall so he had privacy even if one of his maids came in while he was crapping, a hurricane shower that could hold 10 people with even a bench, a personal sauna. Many towels, fluffy and dry, and by the towels, there was a large jacuzzi tub with a hidden liquor cabinet behind a tile door and stocked beside also was bath bombs, fancy soaps and everything one would need for a soothing bath.  
Simon strolled across the smooth black marble floor, and sat on the edge of the tub, filling it up with hot water and throwing in a citrus scented bathbomb. Once the tub was filled to his liking and not too hot, he slid off his robe and stepped into the tub. Simon sat down and pressed a button to activate the jets. The jets on the sides and bottom of the tub roared to life massaging the CEO's back and legs. He sunk down in the tub with a sigh of enjoyment. "This is the life!... but why does it feel so empty?" Simon admitted to himself confusedly  
Simon stood up, and grabbed some matches, lighting some lavender candles beside the bath, but it didn't make him feel any happier. He added some vanilla bean bubble bath, it still didn't fill the void. He breathed in deeply through his nose, the lavender was the strongest scent in the room. The greying man's mind wandered to a little over a month back when he had his assistant come and massage his back with lavender lotion. It dawned on Mr.Moore that what he needed was Rupert. He grabbed the phone next to the bath and dialed Rupert, hoping his loyal little boyfriend would hurry down and come join him.  
Rupert was watching Knight Rider on tv, snacking on some popcorn, when all of a sudden, his telephone rang. He scrambled to answer it, grabbing the phone and answering "Rupert..." "Rupert, my lovely, what are you doing tonight?" The Scottish man on the other end abruptly interrupted.  
Rupert spoke softly into the phone, "watching Knight Rider, sir. Is everything okay?" "Knight Rider y' say? Anyways, could yeh come down to the mansion?" Rupert didn't want to leave his show, but he didn't want to disappoint his boss who was also his boyfriend. He answered submissively as he picked up the remote and shut off the tv, "I'll be down right away, sir." "Bless yer heart, Rupert, m'love" Simon sighed relievedly before remarking, "I'll be seein yeh." Rupert sighed after hanging up, not realizing that what he was walking into would be wonderful  
Rupert put on his jacket, hopped into his car and started off on his way to his boss' home. His mind thought about last time he went over to Simon Moore the Third's and how he massaged him, then about how not long ago that Simon gave him a pleasant surprise after work. The brunet prayed inside it would be something exciting and wonderful like the last two times.  
Rupert drove cautiously, trying to make sure he wasn't thinking of Simon, but how could he not? He loved that man more than life itself. Simon sometimes was bossy but he was fairly accepting and understanding to Rupert, he also made Rupert feel attractive and handsome. No one before had made Rupert feel so wanted. The brunet man drove his weathered Volkswagen polo up into the hills and down a long road to the gates of the Moore Estate. The chubby fellow rolled down his window and punched in his access code into the gates intercom. The gate opened allowing Rupert to drive inside. He parked his car near the entrance to the manor and unlocked the door with his copy of the key.  
He marvelled at the grand staircase in the foyer, looking at the crystal chandelier lighting the round room. Rupert had only been to Simon's house maybe 5 times but only this time did he notice this. Rupert made his way up the stairs and to the door of Simon's bedroom before knocking. "If yer not Rupert, yeh may not come in." A voice called from further into the room. Rupert entered hoping that this wasn't something bad he was getting himself into. He walked into Simon's room, remembering last time he came here. A simple massage turned into romance and a love confession, what would entering the bathroom turn into? Rupert entered the bathroom and saw his boss enjoying a glass of champagne in the large jacuzzi tub. "Ah! Rupert, so glad you could come. Geht'in, the water is pearfect" the greying man welcomed to his assistant and lover Rupert flushed deep pink. His boss wanted him to get into the bath with him.  
Rupert excused himself into the shower, taking a towel with him, he undressed placing his clothes upon the bench in the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist once he was done taking off his clothes. "You can leave yer clothes there fer now, Rupert, just come in the bath!" Simon called to his assistant, his voice rang with impatience and excitement  
Rupert exited the shower and walked holding the towel around him until he reached the bathtub. He took off the towel and joined Simon in the bath, careful not to knock over any candles. The brunet man sunk down as he sat in the tub, the warm water was so soothing and the air smelled so good of lavender and citrus and vanilla. "You're a scented bath wares person?" Rupert inquired curiously Simon teased, "what's it t'yeh? Yeh think I'm less o'a man?" "Goodness no, sir, I wanted to say you have impeccable taste" Rupert reassured, he wanted to buy a nice bar of moisturizing lemon and honey soap with some matching bathbombs a few times he went to the specialty shops, but it was never in the budget.(edited)  
Simon leaned back and smiled, breathing in. He crooned, "Y' know, Rupert. I'm surprised yeh came when Knight Rid'r was on." Rupert felt something rub against his right thigh, it wasn't the push of a jet, it was Simon's right foot. He blushed replying with a stammer, "S-Sir... You're f-far more important." Simon laughed and sat up, placing his right hand on his boyfriend's. The greying man remarked cheekily, "Don't yeh fret though. M' maid is record'n the episood. We can watch it when we get oout of the tub."  
Rupert joked softly, looking away bashfully, "Sir you're too kind. Why, this is the best date ever."  
Simon looked sternly at his assistant, his eyes cold and fierce. Out of the man's lips sternly remarked, "Rupert, have yeh ne'er been on a date?" Rupert froze, he didn't know how to answer this one. He simply shook his head no and whispered weakly, "N-not one that felt like one." Simon saw Rupert's hurt and moved closer to him. He held his assistant close in the warm bubbly water. He soothed as he tucked a short ringlet of brunet behind Rupert's left ear, "There, there... We can fix that..."  
Rupert still felt upset that Simon was so brash like that, but he didn't want to speak up for himself. He muttered softly, "... Mr. Moore... do you mean that?" The Scotsman let go of his beau and looked him in the eyes, reassuring warmly, "I'll make sure yer swept righ'toff yer feet, m'dear." Rupert blushed and smiled like an idiot. Simon chuckled and teased, "Don't cry on me, Rupert. It's not like I gave yeh the moun." To which his assistant replied, his voice wavering with tears of joy, "Sir, this means so much though." "C'mere ya big softy." the blue eyed Scotsman soothed before hugging Rupert again, tightly. They both then shivered, noticing the water was growing chilly.(edited)  
Rupert reached behind him grabbing a loofah and a bottle of coconut body wash, applied some soap to the exfoliator and waited until Simon was done changing some of the water before he asked, "Mr. Moore, would you like me to wash you?" Simon was surprised but accepted gladly, turning around so Rupert could wash his back. Rupert gently rubbed the soap onto his boss' back with the sudsy loofah, softly remarking, "Sir, your body is remarkable, as are you." Simon proudly answered, "Itis isn'it Rupert, m'dear. But I must a'mit. Yers is nothin ta scoff at either."  
Rupert rubbed the loofah close to Simon's shoulders so he could be close to touching his lover's chest. He always wanted to touch Simon's chest. He bravely washed and then dropped the loofah, pretending to have been clumsy, he touched his slender yet a little muscular boyfriend's chest, wonderfully surprised that he could feel Simon's heartbeat. Simon purred playfully, "I see yer tru motiv's now, Rupert. Don't worry, feel all yeh want." Rupert pulled his arm back and reached around Simon's midsection to feel his boss' abdomen, it was firm and toned. Rupert softly stated into his boss' ear, "Goodness, Sir. You are truly a marvel." Simon took Rupert's curious left hand, lifted it up, and kissed it softly. He lovingly sang, "Rupert, my prince, yeh do sumth'n to me that no one else can."  
Rupert stopped and laid back down in the tub, Simon pushed a tile on the side of the tub and it popped open, revealing a liquor cabinet. The current CEO of Moore Industries calmly asked, "Rupert m' dear. Care for something?" The brunet fellow asked, "is there any wine?" Simon proceeded to take out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine, he uncorked the bottle and poured them both a glass. "To us and this bath" Simon proclaimed as he handed his lover a glass of wine. Rupert accept and tapped his glass against Simon's remarking back contently, "to us, this bath, and the future." Simon smiled warmly to Rupert and took a sip of his wine as his lover sipped from his own glass.  
The topic of conversation between the two men after wine changed back to Knight Rider. "Man, a car like KI2T would be something, wouldn't it, Simon?" inquired Rupert as he relaxed his back against the jets. Simon answered as he sat up right, "yeh kno, Knight Industries Two Thousand is great n all, but what about KARR?"  
"One day, you should have someone draft up a car like KARR. I'm sure it might sell." the chubbier man suggested Simon shook his head and answered, "Nay, t'would ne'er work. People don't like the 'bad cars'." "How about then I track down a KARR for you?" "Rupert, I'm not go'in ta drive KARR. I need somthn bet'r than that. When I find the right car, I'll know"  
Rupert and Simon stayed in the bath until the water cooled again. They talked about work, each other, television, all sorts of stuff. Simon, underneath his persona and grandeur, was even more likeable. Simon looked at his hands and laughed, "we bes' get oout of the bath. O'herwise we'll wrinkle oop like proones." Rupert laughed and agreed, blowing out the candles around the tub while his boss got out of the bath. Rupert's breath eluded him as he saw Simon Moore the Third standing before him, noticing his slightly muscular lover's body hair was nearly al a beautiful silvery grey, inside Rupert hoped that when Simon did finish going grey that he'd be what the ladies called 'a silver fox'. He remarked, "you're gorgeous, sir, sculpted by the gods." Simon stepped out of the bath and put on his robe with a laugh, "Rupert, m'dear. There's only one God an he hates me. I don-think he would make me this gorgeous if he woulda known I was gay as a gazelle. If anythin' this be the work of tha devil." Rupert responded lovingly, "sir, the devil couldn't have made you. You're too wonderful" Simon stared at Rupert who wasn't leaving the tub and sternly growled, "Yeh comin er not?" Rupert laughed sheepishly, "Sir, I don't... I don't have a robe." The CEO felt silly and took from his towel rack a second robe, just as plush and elegant as his, he held it while Rupert got out of the tub and helped Rupert put it on. Rupert shockedly replied as he tied it shut, "it fits? Oh my gosh it fits." Simon kissed Rupert and responded softly, "Rupert, m'dear, you're the perfect size. Don let anyone tell yeh o'herwise."(edited)  
The two headed in this soft black bathrobes out into Simon's bedroom, a tape was placed on the bed as well as a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. Rupert put the tape in Simon's VCR and turned the tv on. Simon took the bowl and sat down on the bed, on either night tables were two bottles of raspberry sparkling water. The two got comfy and began to watch the recorded episode of Knight Rider together, eating popcorn.  
Rupert went to reach for a handful of popcorn from the bowl, as did Simon, their hands met in the bowl, they glanced at each other and laughed. "You first Rupert, m'dear." Simon encouraged as he took his hand out of the bowl. The light brunet man smiled and took a small handful for himself, gave his lover a kiss on the left cheek and softly whispered, "thank you. And thanks for tonight. This beats watching tv at home alone any night." After Knight Rider, Simon remarked contently, "well then, Rupert, that was a pretty good one wa'en it?" But when Simon turned to look to his boyfriend, he was fast asleep. Simon moved the popcorn bowl off the bed and cuddled up next to Rupert kissing him on the forehead. "G'nite, my Prince Rupert." The two fell asleep together cuddled up on Simon's king sized bed atop the duvet of shiny silver velvet with an elegant pattern of purple stitched onto it  
The End for Now


End file.
